No Throne to my Mother
by madasmonty
Summary: "I thought of my life. It had been so short. There was so much I'd wanted to do. Revenges I wanted to be repaid. People I wanted to meet. How had it gone so wrong? What did I do to deserve this?" Oneshot for Ethan Nakamura's last thoughts. Please read!


**No Throne to my Mother**

**A/N: I liked Ethan Nakamura in the Percy Jackson series and there really isn't enough written about him. I find him a highly underrated and under-used character. So here it is. A one-shot for Ethan's POV on the battle between Percy and Kronos and his final thoughts before his untimely death. Please rate and review!**

I watched silently as Percy and Kronos fought. I knew Jackson stood no chance against the Titan Lord but I admired his sheer willpower to still fight. Willpower? Or madness? I stayed wordless throughout the fight and waited for my chance to prove myself.

I heard Kronos cry out. But no. It was not Kronos. It was _Luke_ shouting out. He was fighting the Titan. Even after all this time, the boy with the bright blue eyes who I had known for a short while was still battling for control. It was just as I had guessed.

Annabeth shouted out at Kronos. What was she doing? I vaguely remembered her having a thing for Luke but it was sheer madness for her to try and talk to him. He wasn't strong enough in his body.

"Luke!" She cried, running towards him. She'd lost it. Kronos would kill her. I didn't want to see her die but I was too afraid to do anything to stop her.

Kronos managed to stand up and looked towards me, fire in his eyes. "Nakamura!" He growled. "Time to prove yourself!" I felt my stomach drop and my brain froze. I knew what he wanted me to do.

"You know Jackson's secret weak spot. Kill him and you will have rewards beyond measure."

Instinctively my eyes fell to his stomach. I knew it. The small of his back was his Achilles Heel. Stab him there and he'd die.

Jackson's eyes met mine. Unspoken understanding passed between us. It hit me right there. We were both just kids. Children pushed into this world of killing and Greek myths. But there was a difference between us. I was underappreciated. His father was one of the Big Three. Honoured and powerful. What about my mother? What about Nemesis?

"Look around you Ethan!" Percy cried desperately. "Everything is going to be destroyed! The good with the bad. Is that the reward you want?" I swayed slightly. What reward _did _I want?

"There is no throne to Nemesis. No throne for my mother." I muttered. She deserved more respect. Kronos was the only one who could give her that.

But Percy continued relentlessly. Didn't he know how much this was hurting me? How much my loyalties were divided. I had no idea what to do.

"You said your mum was the goddess of balance. This isn't balance. This is total destruction! Kronos doesn't build he destroys!" Percy yelled at me. I could see it now. He wanted to help me. He wanted to save me.

I saw everything with painful clarity. Kronos wasn't the great Titan Lord I thought him to be. He was just a powerful figure who had stolen a boy's body, too weak to use his own form. But he would be stronger soon. He would burn up Luke's body and then there would be no stopping him. He would destroy everything and kill everyone in his way. I couldn't let that happen. I had to try to stop him. I saw Percy, Annabeth and Grover. Percy was brave and strong. More than I could ever hope to be. But I might be able to redeem myself and help them defeat Kronos. I heard the satyr's music flowing through the air. With it came the scent of freshly cut grass and flowers. I heard birdsong and rivers rushing. When was the last time I'd heard those things? The music filled me with nostalgia.

I knew what to do.

I charged straight at Kronos. In some long forgotten recess of my mind I knew this was suicide but I didn't stop. I had to _try_. I had to make my mother proud. I had to try to do good at least once. Make up for the bad that I'd done.

I raised my sword high above him and crashed it down onto his neck. All the sins I had committed swept past my mind's eye and all the hateful things I had ever said rang through my head. I hadn't been preserving the balance. I'd been destroying it. I wasn't a worthy son of Nemesis.

A shard of my blade flew off his skin. Off course he was invulnerable now. The sword would have killed Luke. But this wasn't Luke. This was Kronos. The Titan Lord of Time. I had tried to stab the most ancient and powerful of the Titans.

And now I was going to die.

"Treason!" Kronos shouted at me. I stumbled backwards as the shard hit me in the chest and blood spurted out. Blood? My blood? Internally I screamed but I still felt unattached. As if this was part of some awful nightmare or happening to someone else. I couldn't comprehend my own death. Not here. Not now. But it really was happening.

Through the fog that had now descended between the world and me I managed to gasp a few words.

"Deserve more..." Was that _me_ speaking? I sounded so weak. "... If they only had thrones..."

With that I heard a crash as Kronos stamped a hole in the floor and I fell into it.

I could see nothing. Everything was a fast blur. I shut my eyes against the rushing wind as I fell 600 floors toward Earth. The breath was knocked out of me so I couldn't scream. I fell without a sound, save the rushing wind past me.

I hoped that I had made a small difference. I hoped that Percy would win against Kronos. I'd like to think I had made my mother proud. I prayed that I was a worthy child of Nemesis. 600 floors is a long time to contemplate everything. I thought of my life. It had been so short. There was so much I'd wanted to do. Revenges I wanted to be repaid. People I wanted to meet. How had it gone so wrong? What did I do to deserve this? I knew what I had done. Service to Kronos. I was repaying my debt. I serviced Kronos, I died. I was simple. Mother always paid her debts: The good and the bad. I had done the bad and now it had come back to get me.

I deserved what I got.

If they'd only had more respect. Then none of this would have happened.

THE END


End file.
